The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing products and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing cosmetics, which can readily be kept in a handbag.
These dispensing apparatuses are generally equipped with a flip-top cap and they contain a product reservoir, a pump and an applicator brush.
The document FR 985,395 discloses such an apparatus, the cap of which is unlocked by a control button, the product then being applied to the brush with the aid of another control button.